HUNTSMAN CANCER INSTITUTE: OVERALL ABSTRACT Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) at the University of Utah (U of U) is the only National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated Cancer Center in its catchment area, the State of Utah. It serves as the advanced cancer care center for the State, with a dedicated cancer specialty hospital, training programs for cancer researchers and health care professionals, and a major commitment to cancer research?with depth and breadth that spans basic laboratory research; clinical research, including early phase clinical trials; and prevention, control, and population-based research. HCI effectively promotes research and public policy measures to address pressing needs of its catchment area, particularly special cancer burdens of rural/frontier populations. HCI is also the only NCI-designated Cancer Center in the five-state Mountain West (Utah, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, and Wyoming). HCI fills a critical role in the national Cancer Centers Program, by serving as a resource for this large geographical area. Our Cancer Center has 186 members drawn from 34 academic departments in nine colleges at the U of U. The members are supported by $48.7M (DC) in extramural cancer research funding. HCI research is organized into four Research Programs that provide an environment of cancer focus and collaborative exchange: ? Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation ? Experimental Therapeutics ? Cell Response and Regulation ? Cancer Control and Population Sciences HCI advances transdisciplinary and translational research through thoughtful strategic planning, effective organizational structures, collaborative recruitment, and targeted investment. HCI members published 2,174 cancer-focused, peer-reviewed publications from 2014-2018, of which 80% are collaborative, either within the Cancer Center or with external research partners. Support is requested for six HCI Shared Resources that provide access to specialized instrumentation, assays, services, research materials, and expert consultation and collaboration. These Shared Resources include the following: ? Utah Population Database ? Cancer Biostatistics ? Genetic Counseling ? Biorepository and Molecular Pathology ? Research Informatics ? High-Throughput Genomics and Bioinformatic Analysis In summary, HCI requests funds to support Years 31-35 of our Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), under the leadership of Cornelia Ulrich, MS, PhD, HCI?s Cancer Center Director. CCSG funding will support expenses associated with Community Outreach and Engagement, Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities, Cancer Center Shared Resources, Clinical Protocol and Data Management, Protocol Review and Monitoring, Program Leadership, Senior Leadership, Administration, and Developmental Funds.